


Couples that judge together, stay together

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira Week, SemiShira Week 2016, but in more competitive way, judging fashion, just them being asshole towards each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi and Shirabu watch fashion tv and can't help the judging remarks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples that judge together, stay together

"What is it supposed to be? What even _is_ that?" Shirabu sounded like he was personally offended by an outfit presented on a catwalk.  
"Something I would never wear, that's for sure" Semi joined him, looking at the TV in disgust.  
The camera focused on another model, wearing entirely different outfit. "Well, that... that I could _consider_ putting on."  
"Are you serious? It looks like something my grandma would make my 9-year-old cousin wear for a Sunday brunch," Shirabu had no chill at all when it came to fashion.  
Semi looked at Shirabu, his gaze going down his chest and legs. "How did you come up with that? Is it because that's what you're wearing it right now?"

Shirabu grabbed the nearest pillow and proceeded to attack with a hissed "how dare you". Semi raised his hands just in time to block the pillow aimed to suffocate him.  
Between sassy giggles he commented, "are you really _so_ petty?"  
"Getting angry because I turned it around-". He held Shirabu close and in one swift motion placed him on the couch, beneath his own body. "-against you-".  
Shirabu blushed, embarrassed by how the tables have turned, and only managed to mutter, "asshole."  
"Look who's talking," Semi countered with a grin. "Now that the situation has changed-"

He didn't have a chance to finish. Shirabu grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down to a kiss. His hands worked their way on Semi's shoulders, one leg encircling his waist. Semi could never hope to win against an attack of that kind. He melted into the touch and lowered his body onto his elbows. Shirabu had just waisted for it. As soon as their bodies lied really close to each other, he used his position to turn them around and pinned Semi under his body.  
" _Now_ we can talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my relative inactivity lately, somehow I can't motivate myself to write  
> You can help me with that by sending requests, prompts, headcanons, anything you'd like on tumblr at bashful-berry or berrywrites


End file.
